I didn't ask for this
by Beautiful-Assassin
Summary: Inuyasha leaves the camp late one night to ponder his true feelings about the two women in his life. Kagome and Kikyo. he decides it's time to choose. Who will his heart belong to? And if he chooses someone, will it be the right choice? KikyoXInuyashaXKag


**I Didn't ask for this**

**Disclaimer: I do not won inuyasha or any of the characters featured in this fanfiction. Please read and review. Thank you.**

**Signed**

Lovely-Lady-in-the-Shadows

Inuyasha Prov.

I awoke in the night, the sky thick with darkness. The only light to reveal my surrounded was the pale blue light of the full moon. On nights like this I found it hard to sleep. But tonight had nothing to do with the moon. My gaze traveled to my pack and fell upon the beautiful creature I knew as Kagome. God she was perfect. Long ebony locks with a slight wave to it and soft to the touch. Her scent of wildflower and jasmine was heaven to my senses. She was always so kind to others, opened minded to the good in others and changed my life forever. In more ways than one. But the longer I stared at her, the more she became another women from my past.

I didn't ask for this

Kikyo.My heart ached as I thought of her. Was it possible to love someone so much it hurt. Sure my heart ached when I thought of my mother, but this was different. This was like someone had taken hold of my heart and squeezed it so hard it nearly stopped beating. Then, just as they brought my to death, they would let go and allow my a few more minutes on earth before starting all over again.

I didn't ask for this

I missed with a passion the smile of that women. They told me over and over again to choose Kagome, because she was alive and someone I could be with. But was Kagome really any different than Kikyo in the sense of being alive? Kikyo wasn't from this land anymore, but neither was Kagome. Kagome had jumped down a well and came into my life by accident, as did Kikyo when she was brought back to life.

I didn't ask for this.

I constantly wonder what it would be like if Naraku hadn't interfered in our lives. Would be in love with Kikyo? Would we have children? Would she have married me? Would I have really turned human? And what if... I'd never met Kagome?

I didn't ask for this.

I didn't ask to be in love! I didn't ask for any of this to happen! But then again, no one ever did. I stood from my place near the tree and walked away from the camp. I heard Kagome move and stare as I left, no doubt thinking I was going to find kikyo, but that was the last person I wanted to see. I didn't want to see either of them. I just wanted to get away.

**I didn't ask for this!**

My walk broke into a run as I entered the forest. The wind pushed my hair back, making a silver cape that trailed behind me. But as I ran I soon realized it wasn't the only thing rushing behind me, tears. Tears were falling from my eyes as I ran. I rarely cried, but this was an exception.

**I didn't ask for this!**

I stopped running as I came to the river. Kneeling I sobbed and let my emotions rack my body. Why did this have to happen. I lost my father, who I never knew, my mother died before my very eyes, the only family living hates me and wants me to die and the two women in my life share a soul!

**I didn't ask for this!**

Kagome was so understanding of my demon side, she didn't want to change my blood to suit her fancy. But she tried to change my personality to match hers better. She sits me for being myself. Is that really love?

**I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS!**

Kikyo wanted me to go to hell with her. But after we defeated Naraku, Kagome made a wish that kikyo would be able to live as a human. She doesn't want to drag me to hell...she doesn't want to change me. In any way. But at the same time there's so much tension between us. I still love her, but is her love for me just as strong?

**I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS!**

Things were so difficult any more. Sango and miroku were getting married soon, shippo saw him as a father and Kagome...Kagome wanted to choose. She told him earlier that day that she couldn't put up with my confused emotions much longer. Kikyo says the same. But says not to rush. That she waited 50 years and she'll wait a little longer.

**I didn't ask for this.**

Nothing made any sense anymore. Maybe if I just hurried it along and ended my life, everyone could put their's back together. Kagome could go home and finish school, marry that Hobo guy and have a family or pure blood human children. Kikyo could live out her second chance at life with some healer or doctor, someone who could support her.

**I didn't ask for this.**

It wouldn't take much, I could make it look like a training accident with my sword. A fatal slash and end it all. I grab the sheath on my sword with my clammy clawed and and grab the hilt with the other. Drawing it out I aim it across my body. One strike is all it would take.

**I didn't ask for this.**

I drop my sword into the shallow still water in front of me. I can't do it. I just can't kill myself. I've fought to hard, risked too much to give it all away. Standing, I realize my decision. I think over what I've said. Kagome has a life to go back to. Kikyo doesn't. Kikyo wasn't trying to get me to go to hell out of anger, she just wanted to give me peace, so I wouldn't have to fight any more. Kagome was changing me so I'd come to her time and leave everything I'd fought for behind. Kikyo or Kagome. Kagome or Kikyo.

I didn't ask for this...

I didn't ask for this...

I walked back to camp and searched for a note paper in Kagome's back pack. Upon finding it, I took her strange writing utensil and wrote a quick note. It said;

_Dear kagome,_

_Don't question my feelings to you. I do love you, but it's as if I love you too much to be IN love with you. I care for you, and don't want to see you hurt. I understand that you're probably crying now as you read my final farewell. You are my friend and you always will be. But Kikyo was given a second chance at life. A second chance for love and I'll be damned if she ends up alone again. Go to your time and finish school, fall in love and have a family. I love you, but we could never be together. I didn't ask for this Kagome. It just happened this way._

_Your friend, Inuyasha._

I left the note pinned to the tree and I was off. I raced through the forest and caught her scent. I ran and ran until I saw her. Standing in the field, the pale moon light glistening in her rich brown eyes. I love her. I love her. I didn't ask to love her. But I do.

Walking forward I wrapped my arms around her waist and kiss her lips softly. She kisses back and as we pull apart she whispers. "You've made your choice. Do you regret it?" she asked, not wanting me to feel upset for leaving the teenage girl behind.

"I shall never regret again. We were separated once, " I pull her close to my chest, burying my face in her ebony locks, " And I'll me damned if I let it happen again."

She embraced me and we stood, beginning the first night of the rest of our lives. Together.

I didn't ask for this...but sometimes the things you don't ask for

Are the ones that build the greatest bond and memories.

Thank-you...for unanswered prayers.

**The end...**

**AN: Hope you like it. I understand that it isn't inuyasha and kagome coupling, but it still involves a part of their relationship. Sorry for those of you who like Kagome. I like her too and if your going to bash this coupling, please don't comment. Thank you.**


End file.
